Vampire Academy: Badass Princess
by Bexieboo112
Summary: Princess Isabella Dragomir is Lissa and Andre's sister: she's completely badass. She's stronger and faster than any Moroi, dhampir or Strigoi. She has specialized in all five elements as well as a new sixth master element- Power. Read and Review! :


**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic. In my story, Rose doesn't exist, but Andre Dragomir is still alive. This story doesn't take place in the viewpoint of Lissa: I have created an older sister for her. She is Andre's younger sister. **

**My character's name is Isabella Dragomir, and she is eighteen, almost nineteen. Dimitri is twenty, almost twenty-one. He has recently graduated but has already killed 4 Strigoi. Dimitri is Bella's mentor to be. St Vlad's in my story doesn't let you graduate until you're nearly twenty. **

**I also created a new element for Bella to specialize in; The Power Element. This means she has specialized in all five known elements, as well as my new one. She is the only one ever to do so.**

**Thanks for reading, and if you could, please review. If 10 people like it, I will put up the next chapter. **

**Love from Bex **

**Vampire Academy Fanfiction**

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Glancing quickly at the caller ID, I saw my brother trying to call me. I groaned and let it go to voicemail. I looked at my clock; it was 5:30pm. It was so early, but now I was up, I decided to go down to the gym and practise staking dummies and breaking the punch bags. I was so strong; they had to bring new ones in- and special reinforced ones for me. And I was only a Moroi. Well, an exceptional Moroi, I must admit. What with the magic and the being stronger than all Moroi, dhampirs and Strigoi in the world. Exceptional to say the least.

I took a quick shower and then got dressed. I was wearing black slacks that were tight at the top and showed My Moroi curves off. Dhampirs were curvier than me, but I was a hell of a lot more gorgeous than any of them at this school. I was hotness incarnate. On my top half I wore a tight red tank top with the Dragomir crest on it in black. My family crest was a dragon. I had on my brand new trainers from Fred Perry, the black high tops with red laces. I brushed my long blonde hair and let it fall loose round my chest. I put some mascara and lip gloss on before heading down to the gym. I knew I looked damn good.

At the gym I tied my hair up in a high ponytail, and started my warm-up stretches. Fifteen minutes later I was with the punch bags. As they were meant to be unbreakable (I broke the reinforced ones), I didn't expect the bag to split down the middle when I gave it a weak underhand jab. Oops.

I left the bags (I would tell my mentor about it when I went to practise later on) and walked over to the dummies. Reaching into the power within me I created a silver stake from thin air. Taking my stake I stabbed the nearest dummy. All dhampirs found the artificial bones within the dummy impossible to go through and most found them a bitch to work around. I, however, could break through the bones with no problem at all. My magic alone could do that. My magic alone could explode stars and control meteorites.

I stabbed all of the dummies in the gym and then tucked the stake into my slacks. Silver imbued with magic was torture for Moroi to hold or be touched with. The Power element that I controlled cancelled that out for me. This meant I could fight my own battles. Lucky me.

I heard a noise behind me, and I turned round faster than any Strigoi could manage. My brain switched into hyper-accelerated mode which let me see in extreme slow motion. I caught sight of the face of one of the school's guardians, Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri was a dhampir; the best guardian of his age. Well, apart from me, but I technically wasn't a guardian. Hell, I hadn't graduated yet, and I was a Moroi, but I was miles ahead of any guardian. Or Strigoi, for that matter. He was totally hot; his chocolate brown eyes and hair were totally sexy. As was the Russian accent that laced his voice. _Focus!_ I thought to myself. _You don't want this fight to be the first you've ever lost!_

That realization brought me to my senses and I delivered a weak roundhouse kick. Well, it was weak to me. To Dimitri, it was super powerful. More powerful than anything he had ever experienced. Even though he was a fully-grown guardian who had killed four Strigoi. He had never fought me before, though, and his eyes were wide with shock when I walked over to where he lay. My kick had sent him smashing into the opposite wall on the other side of the gym. He had a cut above his left eye and definitely a concussion. He probably had minor internal bleeding too.

I could see he was in a lot of pain so I called upon Spirit to heal him. I laid my hands on his stomach, and I felt him shiver beneath my gentle touch. Spirit flowed into him and all of his wounds healed immediately. I extended a hand and helped him up. His eyes were studying me, but the guardian mask he was trained to put on was up. Suddenly, he offered me a smile. That broke the tension and I said,

"Are you OK? I didn't mean to hurt you. I kinda don't want to go to jail for guardian assault."

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for healing me."

"Your welcome. But don't sneak up on me like that again. If my foot had caught your head… I don't want to think about it. And that was my weakest kick."

"Right." I could see he didn't believe me and I was totally pissed off all of a sudden. I pulled back and raised my fists. Instead of backing off like any sensible person would do, he smirked and raised his own fists, rising to the challenge. He probably though it was a chance to redeem himself after I had wiped the floor with him moments before.

I snarled, bearing my fangs. He looked scared for a moment, but then his guardian mask was back on. I looked him straight in the eye, causing him to shift uncomfortably. In the past, my gaze has been able to kill anything I want it to alone. No fighting needed at all. I didn't want to kill Dimitri, though, so I diluted my stare. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead. He looked like he had a fever.

I was about to call off the fight; I had realised I was about to start a fight with a guardian. A bloody annoying guardian, but a guardian all the same. Just as I was going to lower my fists he spoke in a sneering drawl, like he thought our earlier fight had been a mistake.

"Come and get me then."

I know I should have called off the fight regardless of his comments. But the warrior instincts and my pride were telling me to teach him a lesson. Against my better judgement, I listened to them. My right fist connected hard with his stomach, going straight through his guts and coming out the other side.

"Crap," I groaned. If I didn't heal him straight away he was going to die. I seriously didn't need a cocky shadow-kissed guardian following me around, so I laid him down and once again called on Spirit. His wounds closed and his eyes opened.

"What happened?" he whispered. He couldn't believe that I was strong enough to do that. Better not to tell him that I could take a Strigoi's head off of his body with one punch. Once again, I helped him up. I gave him a look-over and decided Spirit had done his job well.

I turned around and walked away, leaving him standing there, staring incredulously at my back. I was half-way across campus when he caught up with me. I had been deliberately walking slowly because I knew he would come after me.

"Wait!"

I stopped and turned round. He wasn't out of breath; that was surprising, seeing as his guts had just been ripped apart. I suppose I had done a better job of healing than I had originally thought.

"What?" I wasn't too pleased about seeing him, which was understandable seeing as the two times I had seen him today, I had ended up healing him from fatal wounds. That I had caused.

He came to a halt, digging his heels in to stop from crashing into me. "I'm your new mentor," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Says who?"

"Kirova."

"Right."

I turned away, ending our little conversation.

As I walked back to my dorm, I heard Belikov call after me.

"We've got practice first thing tomorrow. Times are up on the notice board in the cafeteria. Don't be late."

I ignored him and continued walking.

I opened the door to my dorm and sat down on my bed. It was already seven p.m. and I was bloody tired. My iPhone beeped so I took it out of my pocket and looked to see who was texting me. It was Andre, saying that there was a surprise visitor for me in the Moroi dorm foyer. I decided to go downstairs because, honestly, my morning couldn't get worse. I brushed up on my make-up and hair, making sure I looked respectable. I looked in the mirror one final time, and headed downstairs. I walked into the foyer and stopped dead in my tracks after seeing my visitor. Surprises. Who doesn't love them? Me.

**What do you think? Was it OK? Do you want the next chapter up? Please read and review! **


End file.
